Numerous different devices have been proposed for brewing coffee, whether from ground coffee beans or liquid coffee concentrates. A problem exists in that it would be desirable to provide an inexpensive, compact device that is easy to operate, and maintain, and can be used in an environment such as home, office or hotel suite.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,682,984 relates to coffee vending machines and more particularly, to machines for vending coffee responsive to actuation of a coin control mechanism; wherein all the ingredients such as coffee, cream, sugar, etc., are interdependently controlled.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,918 relates to a coffee dispensing apparatus including a refrigerating chamber for a liquid coffee concentrate; a water heater having a float controlled solenoid for maintaining a predetermined level of water within said water heater; a coffee concentrate dispensing line extending through said water heater to a mixing bowl, a pump for pumping concentrate to the mixing bowl, a hot waterline from the water heater to the mixing bowl and a solenoid valve to control the discharge of hot water from said water heater. An electrical circuit including a pair of timing cams is provided for sequentially discharging a predetermined amount of coffee concentrate and hot water into the mixing bowl to produce a single cup of coffee at a time.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,999 relates to an apparatus and method for high speed, high volume making of coffee by preheating then superheating water, mixing with a liquid coffee concentrate and reportedly balancing heat demands throughout the apparatus to enable preheating of the receiving urn, storing of heat as steam beyond the boiler, and return of that steam to the boiler responsive to pressure drop caused by differential flow rates into and from the boiler, to reportedly enable rapid recovery of the boiler and rapid making of large quantities of coffee.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,719 relates to a coffee machine for use with shelf-stable liquid coffee concentrate which includes a built-in storage reservoir that doubles as a hydraulic cylinder to deliver the requisite amount of shelf-stable liquid coffee concentrate into the brewing chamber. The machine allows heated water to mix with the concentrate in both the brewing chamber and the mixing chamber and then collect in a carafe.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,539 relates to a bottled water dispenser capable of producing and delivering a desired amount of coffee produced by mixing liquid coffee concentrate and bottled water. The device includes a pump for delivering coffee concentrate from a storage reservoir received within the dispenser housing to a mixing chamber. The dispenser further includes a hot water system in selective communication with the mixing chamber using a solenoid. The solenoid and pump are activated with a pair of buttons on the housing exterior. A child safety switch is electrically connected to the buttons which, when activated, requires that both buttons be simultaneously depressed to activate the pump and solenoid. When the switch is disabled, only one button must be depressed. Accordingly, a user may dispense a desired amount of coffee produced from bottled water by pressing a button.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,028,603 relates to a combination water and coffee dispenser which includes a hollow housing having an interior chamber. A water supply line extends from a domestic water source into the interior chamber for supplying fresh water to a cold water storage tank, a hot water storage tank and possibly to a raw water dispensing nozzle on the exterior of the housing. A liquid coffee concentrate storage container is received within the interior chamber and is in liquid communication with a pump. A discharge tube extends from the pump to a mixing chamber. Hot water is routed from the hot water storage tank to the mixing chamber wherein the hot water is mixed with liquid coffee concentrate to produce coffee having a predetermined concentration. The pump speed and thus the concentration of coffee produced in the mixing chamber is controlled by a potentiometer. The device is also equipped with a chilled compartment for storing refrigerated liquid coffee concentrate formulations.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0169148 relates to an apparatus for producing a beverage from concentrate. A mixing chamber is included. A water tank and a concentrate container provide water and concentrate. A water conduit is horizontally oriented and is connected to the water tank to supply water from the water tank to the mixing chamber by gravity. A concentrate conduit extends from the concentrate container and at an acute angle to the water conduit and then extends generally parallel to the water conduit and in close proximity to the water conduit. The mixing chamber is connected to both the water conduit and the concentrate conduit. Both the concentrate conduit and the water conduit have an outlet end. Each outlet end is remote from the water tank and the concentrate container. The outlet end of the concentrate conduit is adjacent to the outlet end of the water conduit. A dispenser assembly is mounted on the mixing chamber. A strength valve is located in the concentrate conduit adjacent to the mixing chamber to control the flow of concentrate. An electrical circuit is provided including a means for adjusting the temperature of the water.